The present subject matter relates in general to systems and methods of content management and content life cycle management on a digital publishing platform. More specifically, the present subject matter relates to methods and systems for publishing, collaborating, distributing, managing, and subscribing digital contents and rights using a content-centric approach.
In most of the modern enterprises, information exists in digital form, be it the information being produced or consumed, and thus information service providers are seeking innovative ways to cope up with the dynamic changes in the industry, particularly in the digital publishing platform space, with the aim to deliver the right content to the addressable market with speed and agility.
One challenge in the existing systems is a limited capability to reuse and repurpose information and lack of a content-centric approach to provide a unified content view. This lack of unified content view emanates from disparate and non-integrated content storage systems resulting in duplicated efforts and closed information silos. This contributes to high costs in terms of time and money resulting from duplicated efforts, systems, system and content maintenance, and excessive scale.